dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monique
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = June 27, Age 278|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'4" (163 cm) "adult"|Weight = 104 lbs (48 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Purple City|Occupation = Martial Artist High School Student Fashion Designer Photographer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team, Warrior/Supporter, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Robert Garfields (Father) Selena (Mother) Timmy (Father-in-law) Kimberly (Mother-in-law) Alex (Husband) Ethan (Son) Scarlett (Daughter)}} Monique (モニク'', Moniku'') is the daughter of Robert Garfields and Selena, the best friend of her teammates: Kristen, Erica, Ella, Jenny, Cassandra, Michael and Katherine, she's the supporter and fighter of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces alongside with her friends as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the daughter-in-law of Timmy and Kimberly. She's Alex's wife and the loving mother of Ethan and Scarlett. Appearance Monique is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and medium average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have the hazel eyes, lightest-tan skin complexion, small heart-shaped lips and straight, wavy and reddish-brown ombre hair, it grows slightly past her shoulders, with the tips of her hair having a lighter shade of copper red. Above her right eyebrow, she has a beauty mark. Monique's appearances are similar to Videl's best friend, Erasa. As a child, As a preteen, She wears her causal outfit attire is the black-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side, while her outfit consists of a white tank top underneath a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, white socks and white sneakers with black tops. During at the senior prom dance at Spring High School, she's wearing a gorgeous ruching and a rush of sparkle form the strapless sweetheart neckline and asymmetrical waistline on this princess prom dress. Romantic layers create a princess worthy full length skirt. During the battles with the decreased villains, when she's removing her glasses, she's wearing her favorite outfit attire is the Kill Bill Beatrix Kiddo's outfit is a yellow top and black stripe pants: top has front zipper; styled w/ long sleeves, princess seaming and a high neck collar, white long tank undershirt that's reaches down to her waist and pants have elastic waist band w/ bell bottom pant legs and yellow shoes. Her costume set comes with a bright yellow top that has black stripes down sides and along each sleeve. The matching pants also have black stripes down the side. Just make sure you get your hands on some real and magical twin Hattori Hanzo steel swords similar to Kaylah's sword before you pick any fights with them! As a adult, Monique lets her hair grew long and more voluminous that's reaches down past to her waist in the end of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. In the end of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Monique wears a Personality Monique is rather a intelligent, kind, energetic, passionate, friendly, fashionable and funny, confident, yet down to earth and smart. She is extremely loyal, supportive, helpful, and sometimes pushy, such as when she goes out of her way to encourage and (sometimes literally) push Erica into spending time with Ben. Her cleverness and foresight have come in handy many times. After Erica thinks she accidentally lost a video of Z Fighters and American Team on Monique's cellphone, Monique explains that she had already posted the video on her blog, mindful that something might go wrong when she showed Kaylah Spencer and the American Team with Goku and the other Z Fighters in the Cell Games to fight Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, the Giynu Force, Garlic Jr and his Spice Boys, Turles, Dr. Wheelo, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Broly, Cell, Super Buu, Mega Buu and the other decreased villains on the video from the past years ago. From thoroughly observing Z Fighters and American Team in action, Monique has figured out the basics of the superheroes' work, such as breaking the animators object to stop the villains from destruction threat on Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe. She doesn't like being undermined or doubted by others, especially when it comes to her work or fighting skills. Monique has a dramatic side to her personality as well, such as when she pretends to be a damsel in distress with Pokemon (in "Stormy Weather") and when she later makes an excuse to Jenny's photographer, who asks her to be a support model for Jenny, so Erica can do the modeling instead. Biography Background Monique is born on June 27 of Age 278. She was the only child and daughter of the Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Kayla as she's in the list of American Team during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed), her appearance in the flashbacks of the Spencer World. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Monique's first appears as a sixteen years old teenager where she's attending in the Spring High School in Ninjago City of Spencer World with her friends enrolling in the end of August, Power Manga and Anime Monique is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Chi Blocking - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump and Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Swordsmanship - Transformations Unlock Potential Monique Equipment * Twin Katana swords - Video Games Appearances Monique is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Monique, Trivia * Monique's name means Japanese name (モニク or Moniku) is in Greek the meaning of the name Monique is: Alone. Advisor. * In American the meaning of the name Monique is: Alone. Advisor. * In Latin the meaning of the name Monique is: To advise. Counselor. * In French the meaning of the name Monique is: madonna. Wise. * It is of Latin origin, and the name Monique means "advisor". Monique is an alternate form of Monica (Latin): of uncertain origin. See also Unique. * The name Monique is a girl's name of French origin meaning "advisor". * Monique's favorite hobby is reading, cooking, photographing pictures, making modeling pictures, shopping and computer blogs. * Monique's favorite food is salmon and broccoli rice bowel. * Monique's favorite vehicle is air skates. Gallery Monique.jpg|Monique alya_cesaire__rotate_sketch__by_gustavocardozo97-dagxchm.jpg alya_cesaire__rotate_sketch__by_gustavocardozo-1.jpg alya_cesaire__rotate_sketch__by_gustavocardozo-2.jpg happy_new_year_by_arsugarpie-d9mamvb-3.jpg miraculous_ladybug____alya_cesaire_by_rachta-db9ox8d.jpg The miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir by mari945-dakg522.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Orphans